No me Abandones Nunca
by Uzuki.Uzumaki.Hyperactive X'D
Summary: Shikamaru y Temari van de visita al centerio, al momento de retirarse, algo detiene a Shikamaru, se voltea y se encuentra con... SI LO QUIERES SABER TENDRAS QUE LEER! leaann. Advertencia: un poco de OoC.


Ohayo! como estan mis amados lectores? les quiero agradecer por todas la visitas y reviews que han dejado! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!

**Aqui les tengo un nuevo one-shot shikatema, se me ocurrio mientras comia un poco de ramen casero, preparado por mi adorada madre **

**bueno aqui se los dejo **

**espero que les guste!**

* * *

No me Abandones Nunca

Era un día muy tranquilo en Konoha, el sol brillaba como nunca antes, los pájaros volaban alegremente y dos jóvenes ninjas conversaban en un hermoso prado mientras miraban las nubes, esos dos jóvenes eran: Shikamaru Nara y Sabaku No Temari.

-oye Shikamaru… ¿Por qué te gustan tanto las nubes?- pregunto muy curiosa la joven a su lado mientras volteaba a verlo-

-pues… son tan libres y hermosas, a veces quisiera ser como ellas…libre- respondió feliz el muchacho-

- ya veo, de verdad son hermosas- comento mientras sonreía y volteaba a ver al cielo-

-oye ¿no tienes hambre?- pregunto Shikamaru mientras colocaba una mano sobre su estomago-

-pues… si, un poco-

-¿Qué tal si vamos a comer ramen?- comentó Shikamaru mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía una mano a Temari para que se levantara-

-me parece buena idea- respondió tomando la mano del chico mientras sonreía –

Ya en la tienda de ramen, pidieron dos tazones medianos y comenzaron a comer.

-esto esta delicioso- decía Temari mientras comía con mucho entusiasmo-

- sí, oye Temari, no me has dicho, ¿Cómo le está yendo a Gaara como Kazekage?- pregunto Shikamaru muy curioso-

- pues… ha estado muy estresado últimamente, porque ha tenido mucho papeleo últimamente. A veces lo ayudo porque me da lástima, además es mi hermanito menor, no me gusta que este así-

- valla que mal, se ve muy problemático-

-para ti todo es problemático- cometo la joven-

-excepto tu….-susurro Shikamaru, haciendo que Temari se sonrojara un poco-

-b-bueno ¿y cómo te va a ti? ¿Has tenido muchas misiones?- pregunto Temari tratando que cambiar el tema-

-pues no, desde la muerte de asuma-sensei no hemos tenido muchas misiones- contesto el joven mientras pagaba la cuenta y se levantaba de la silla-

-valla lo siento mucho- comento tristemente la joven- lo debes extrañar mucho ¿verdad?- dijo mientras de levantaba al igual que Shikamaru-

-sí, por cierto, ¿me quieres acompañar un rato al cementerio a visitar su tumba?-

-claro-

Después de caminar un rato, ambos jóvenes llegan al cementerio.

-aquí es- índico Shikamaru mientras se detenía en una tumba-

Temari solo observaba como Shikamaru sacaba de su bolsillo en encendedor y encendía un cigarrillo para ponerlo en la tumba de Asuma.

-Listo, ya nos podemos ir, de seguro dentro de un rato viene Kurenai-sensei- dijo mientras se marchaba con Temari-

Pero, justo antes de marcharse, algo detuvo a Shikamaru, una mano se poso en su hombro.

-"_¿Qué….?"- _se pregunto mentalmente, para luego voltearse- A-A-Asuma…- fue lo único que pudo decir al ver a su difunto maestro justo frente a él-

-Shikamaru…¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto muy tranquilo Asuma-

-Shika… ¿e-e-ese no es…Asuma-sensei?- pregunto Temari muy asustada viendo a Asuma frente a ellos-

-si Temari, pero Asuma-sensei ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-he venido a visitarte Shikamaru, ¿Cómo está Kurenai?-

-está muy bien, aun sigue un poco afectada por tu muerte- dijo un poco decepcionado-

-Shikamaru, quiero que cuides muy bien a Kuerenai y a nuestro hijo y dile que siempre estaré a su lado, ahora me tengo que ir, te deseo suerte Shikamaru- lo ultimo lo dijo mientras se desvanecía frente a los ojos de los dos jóvenes ninjas-

-no, no, por favor no te vayas- suplico Shikamaru con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Shika, se tiene que ir…-dijo temari- además de seguro siempre estará contigo también-

-Shikamaru, Temari tiene razón. Yo siempre estaré con ustedes, adiós- dijo mientras se terminaba de desvanecer-

-¡NO! ¡ASUMA!- grito mientras caía de rodillas al suelo llorando-

-Shikamaru…- a Temari se le rompía el corazón al ver a Shikamaru así-

-Temari…-susurro mientras se levantaba del suelo- por favor, no me abandones nunca- dijo mientras a abrazaba-

-Shikamaru yo siempre estaré contigo, aunque mis hermanos no me lo permitan- dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo-

-Temari…Te amo-

-Yo también te amo Shikamaru- dijo mientras se aferraba más a su pecho-

Al separarse, Shikamaru tomo a Temari por la cintura y la beso, al instante Temari correspondió el beso y rodeo el cuello de Shikamaru con sus brazos. Luego de un rato, tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

-Shika… no me quiero separar nunca de ti- dijo mientras abrazaba a Shikamaru-

-no dejare que nos separen jamás- dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo de Temari- vamos, ya es tarde-

-si- obedeció mientras desasía el abrazo y caminaba al lado de Shikamaru-

-¿quieres que te deje en tu hotel?- pregunto Shikamaru-

-¿y porque mejor no te quedas conmigo?- dijo maliciosamente-

-…me parece una buena idea…- contesto maliciosamente-

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**

**Dejen Reviews!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
